


Young and Full of Running

by ohmcgee



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steady my breathing / silently screaming / I have to have you now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Full of Running

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, its too short and kind of a cocktease. But I'm just getting a feel for these guys. Hopefully there will be a part 2 soon. ;D

It was an accident.

That’s not true. Still, you surprised yourself when you kissed him, the way your hand found the curve of his hip instinctively, how you pressed him against the fridge once his mouth parted, allowing you even more of him. 

“Claude,” he’d spoken softly, fingers loose on your shoulder, staring into your eyes. Then he kissed you back and that surprised you even more. You’d never kissed another man before, but it wasn’t much different from kissing a woman, except for the new feelings you could feel low and hot in your belly, the kind that made you slide your hand under the hem of his shirt just to quench the desire to feel his skin against yours. But once you had that you wanted even more. Danny’d called you greedy on more than one occasion and you guess he was spot on because right now there just isn’t enough of him -- to touch, to taste, to have. You can’t seem to get your hands everywhere they want to be and you suddenly want to feel him beneath you, feel his naked, sweating flesh glide against your own. You want to make him gasp, make him whimper, with only your mouth. You _want_.

“Stop,” Danny says, the word itself causing you physical pain, and puts his hand on your chest. “What are we doing?”

“I,” you begin to say, but you realize you don’t have an explanation for what just happened between the two of you; it just _did_. It was just one of those spontaneous, heated, chemistry-fueled moments, your blood boiling with how much you needed to put your mouth against his and just taste. And you know Danny felt it too. He let you kiss him, he kissed you back. 

“We can’t do this.” He tells you, but you barely hear him, the blood rushing so loudly in your ears, your fingers itching to just reach out and grab him, throw him on top of the table and push his shirt up to his throat and -

“Claude?”

“Fuck,” you mutter, in near pain with your want for him, for your teammate, for Danny, and for all the reasons you already know you shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t even want this. 

Danny’s touching you now, his hand caressing your cheek, his brown eyes so soft and warm looking into yours. You sigh against it and close your eyes. You don’t know how you’re restraining yourself, but somehow its enough for the moment, just to have his hand against your scruffy cheek. 

“You’re so young,” he says, but you don’t like the tone of his voice. You open your eyes and grab his wrist where his thumb is stroking your jawline. 

“Is that supposed to mean I’m dumb? That I don’t know what I want?”

“No,” Danny stares at your fingers loosely wrapped around his wrist but makes no movement to jerk away from your grip. “I just meant.” He sighs. 

“Because I want you, Danny. And no, I’ve never wanted another man the way I want you right now.” Danny’s face softens. “But I don’t see where that is a problem. I can tell you want me too.”

There are reasons, you know there are. Coach would be pissed, you could lose fans, the media would go crazy, then there’s the boys to think of. Still, none of those things seem as important as getting your hands back on Danny right now. You drop your hand back down to rest on his hip and let go of his wrist. You press your body flush up against his and nearly groan when you feel his arousal against your thigh, eyelashes fluttering against Danny’s cheek. 

“Claude,” Danny says, his eyes falling shut and you brace yourself for the unpleasant words he is about to utter. “ _Bedroom._ ”


End file.
